Please, come back to me
by Thin-K
Summary: TezukaFuji. Yaoi. One-Shot. Fuji now works in London. Until there arrives an unexpected visitor.


Ah well… I wanted to post the Epilogue of Danger Mark on Fuji's B-day… Unfortunately I'm a bit stuck (Still/Again). Though it is nearly finished!

Thus… Seeing I can't post the epilogue today… I'll post a TeFu drabble.

Oh yes, and just to make it clear:_ "blabla"_ Means it is spoken in Japanese… XD

Plot bunny. It is always Fuji who goes to Tezuka (when Tezuka is in another country), or Fuji who comes back out of his own to Tezuka (when Fuji is in another country)

This time Fuji is somewhere else (London if you really want to know) and it is Tezuka who goes over there…

Warning: Perhaps an out of character Tezuka. ;;  
Oh yes! And it is written from Tim's POV. (And now I hear you all ask: "Who the hell is Tim?" Well, Tim is someone who works for Fuji over there in London… And don't worry, just as information, Tim has a girlfriend and absolutely doesn't fall in love with either of the two boys… )

Right, on with the story! XD

**Please, come back to me**

Tim's POV

"Sir, there is a visitor for you…"  
The man before me looks up from the papers on his desk. I know his smile is there to reassure me. But I can't help it. When I'm in one room with him, I'm always so nervous. I don't know why.

"How many times must I tell you Tim. My name is not 'Sir'. Please, call me Fuji…"  
I shake my head firmly. I can't do that. It's not that I don't want to, I just can't. Call me afraid if you want…  
"The boss would kill me if I ever dared to do that."  
His voice is soft when he replies. In Japanese.  
"Souka."  
I don't know what the exact translation is, but I think I can guess the right meaning.  
Another reassuring smile graces his lips.  
"A visitor you said?"  
He looks past me and I can see his eyes open slightly when he sees the man standing over there. It is the very first time I see his eyes. They are crystal blue. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. It is a shame really that he always has his eyes closed. Vaguely I wonder how many hearts he has captured or broken already with these orbs.

Slowly I see a smile finds its way to his lips. It is not one of these reassuring smiles he often has to give me. Nor is it one of the polite smiles that always seem to be gracing his face. No, this is a true smile. And I wonder how many people he has allowed to see that smile.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu…"  
His voice is a soft whisper. And for the first time I can hear a deep emotion in it.  
"Yes, that is the name he gave me."  
I'm actually glad he said it, because I had forgotten the name.  
He looks back up to me. A surprised expression on his face. Though it only lasts a second. It's as if he had forgotten there was still someone else in the room.

"Aa. Thank you Tim. Could you please send him in?"  
I nod and bow respectfully. I really respect this man. I can't really explain why, but I think he's a great person.  
Walking out of the office, I can see the visitor look back towards me.  
"This way please sir. Mister Fuji can see you now."  
I hold the door to the office open for the man. In front of us, Mister Fuji stands up, bowing his head slightly.  
It surprises me that a man with the influence and reputation of Mister Fuji pays such a respectful greeting to a visitor.

"Buchou."  
I can see a very small smile gracing that man's lips when he hears that Japanese word.  
"Please. Take a seat."  
Slowly I close the door. What would their connection be? Except for the fact that both of them are from Japan.  
Curious I open my internet window. Searching up the translation for 'buchou'. My eyes narrow in non-understanding. 'Captain'?

I look up. My eyes immediately drifting to the office I've just left.  
I don't know for how long I'm staring at that window. I only know that I've seen Mister Fuji smile, then laugh, and talk, then turn serious and silent.

And when I finally am about to tear my eyes away, I see him stand up … and hug that other man.  
Embarrassed I look away. It's private… There should be nobody witnessing this. It's a good thing I am the only one over here today.

It has taken me two full minutes to will the blush to leave my cheeks. And when by accident I look back at his office, they are still hugging. Mister Fuji's head is resting against the stranger's chest. As if listening intently to the heart beat. Arms holding one other close.

It takes them another minute before they release each other. The polite smile back on Mister Fuji's face. He opens the door and I quickly turn my head away. However I don't doubt that he has noticed me staring.

"Thank you for visiting."  
They shake hands and I wonder why the visitor softly shakes his head.  
Soft spoken words follow soon. Words in a language I don't understand.  
"Aa. Same here."  
I can see Mister Fuji is surprised that the other one replied in English.  
"Ja ne Buchou."  
I know that word. Ja ne. It means See you. Or something like that. Like Goodbye when you part.  
"Ja ne. Tensai."  
Another smile on Mister Fuji's lips. That man really means a lot to him.  
Even though he is still standing near me, out of the safety of his office, I can see his smile falter. It is replaced by the saddest look I've ever seen. And a soft sigh escapes his lips.

"Tim. I'd appreciate it should you not mention this visit."  
I nod when he looks back at me.  
"To anyone…"  
Another nod.  
"Sir… What does Tensai mean?"  
For less than a second I can see the blue of his eyes again. Before he smiles at me.  
"It means Genius."  
He chuckles softly. And I know that no matter how silly it might appear to me, it means a hell of a lot to him.  
For a couple of seconds he just looks at me. Intently. As if testing me. As if judging me. Before he takes a chair and sets himself next to me.

"I used to play tennis at High School. The man you saw just now was out Team Captain. Our Buchou. I was considered the Genius of the team. The Tensai. Everybody had such nicknames. We still use them."

The smile on his face is one that tells me he is remembering some pretty good things.  
"It were the best years of my life. Playing tennis. With my friends. And being able to be at his side."  
He looks at me and I know that my suspicion was correct.  
"I've always loved him. The time we were together … It was…"  
He smiles sadly.  
"I love him still."  
It is whispered so softly, that if I hadn't seen his lips move, I would have sworn it was my imagination.  
"Then why did you come here? Why did you leave?"  
He bows his head. Avoiding to look at me.  
"I don't know."  
There is so much pain shimmering in his voice.  
"Then go back sir. To all your friends. To him… What is more important in life but love?"  
I blush and look away when his open eyes fix me intently once more.  
Both of us look around surprised when we hear the door behind us open.  
"Syusuke…"  
I look between the two of them. Already knowing things will turn out to be okay.  
In a couple of seconds the visitor is standing before him, dropping on his knees and taking Mister Fuji's hands in his.  
_"Come back. Please come back to Japan. To me. I can't stand it that you are so far away. Please. Please come back… I need you by my side. Syuu… Please. I need you…"_

His voice betrays tears and I think I can guess what he said.  
Before I can look away to give them the privacy they deserve, Mister Fuji has leant closer to the other man. Pressing his lips, desperately, on the ones in front of him. Taking his hands out of the other one's, he brings them up. Burying them in his boyfriend's hair, resulting in deepening their kiss.

Panting they pull away and when they notice me still sitting there, flushed, a blush covers both their cheeks.  
I stand up and quickly hide myself in another office. They don't need me spying on them.  
And when I come back five minutes later, the man is gone again. Mister Fuji back in his office. His door still standing open. He calls me in when he notices I've returned.

"Sorry about that…"  
I shake my head. Trying not to remember how hot it looked.  
"I'm…"  
He takes a deep breath and I already know what he is going to say.  
"I'm going back. Next week."  
Nodding, I smile.  
"Good luck to you Sir."  
He returns my smile.  
"I still can't make you say my name, can I?"  
I laugh softly.  
"No sir, I'm afraid you can't."  
He shakes his head, playfully defeated.  
I look surprised when he holds out his hand.  
"Good luck to you too Tim. You're going to make it to an office soon! Continue doing your job as you're doing it. It was an honor to work with you."

He shakes my hand and I am too shocked by his words to be able to say anything.  
Before he walks out of the door however, I speak up.  
"It was my honor sir."  
I bow again. Japanese style. Just to show him my respect and gratitude.  
"Take care sir!"  
He nods once. A true smile on his face. And then he walks out of the office, out of the door, out of my life.  
He was right though. The week after he left, the boss offered me his job.

The End


End file.
